Pagewidth printheads have the advantage of being able to print rapidly but are constituted by a very large number of nozzles. Should any of these nozzles be defective, an inadequate print quality may result.
Likewise, the use of an ink transfer roller between the nozzles and the paper can be advantageous, however, it must be quickly and effectively cleaned if print quality is to be maintained.